Blue Blood and Red Grades
by AlexJoSkyler
Summary: 11-year old Jamie gets a bad grade and tries something none of his siblings have succeded with: hiding it from their parents. Warning: will contain CP of a pre-teen/teens
1. Digging a hole

**A/N: WARNING: Will contain CP of a teen/teens.**

"Hey Reagan!" Jamie sighed, but hung back waiting for Nolan and Atticus to reach him. "How did the test go?"

"No idea." Jamie tried hiding his uncertainty with a shrug but both boys saw through it.

"Maybe if you explain how hard it was, they might understand." Nolan proposed sympathetically.

"I doubt it, man."

"Schhh, we don't want your brother overhearing us." Atticus pointed towards the figure of 15 year old Daniel "Danny" Reagan. The two boys instantly quieted, something that did not go unnoticed by the older Reagan.

"Something wrong?"

"Naah, just tired."

"Somehow I bet that's all. How did that big test go?" At Jamie's look of surprise, Danny continued: " What?! I know things."

"And you care?!"

"Not really. Say goodbye to your friends, the bus won't wait." When Jamie had done as ordered with a small frown towards his brother, the two boys ran towards the already departing bus. Luckily for them the busdriver saw them and stopped with a sigh.

"Learn to be on time would you?!"

"Sorry."

"Took you long enough." Erin Reagan stated as her two brothers sank down in the row behind her and their brother Joseph "Joe" Reagan.

"Had to wait for golden boy."

"Hey!" Jamie reacted and nearly shoved his brother off the seat.

"Jamison! Behave." Erin growled lowly with a glance towards her firends. "You are causing a scene."

"So what do you think the old man wants us all home for anyway?! I mean it's not his birthday or anything."

"Yeah, because you'd actually know. Joke aside though, no idea, but whatever it is is causing me to miss football practice." Joe answered.

"Wait what?! Dad's home?!" Jamie asked surprised.

"Yeah. Did you do anything you shouldn't have?!" Erin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No! And don't give him any ideas."

"I don't tattle."

"Do too." Danny interrupted. "Just last week..."

"Hey guys! Settle down. Dad's either happy enough or angry enough to want us all home early. Either way I don't want to risk it by getting thrown of the bus." Joe meddled.

"Yeah settle down sis" Erin's answer to that was a hot glare, but she turned around and let the matter be for the moment.

 **-Blue Blood and Red Grades** -

"So, how was school today?" Francis "Frank" Reagan asked his children once they started in on the food in front of them. "Joe?"

"Good enough." Joe shrugged. "Got my science test back."

"Oh. How did it go?"

"A-"

"Very good Joseph. How about you Erin? Anything new?"

"Catherine says she'll have a sleepover on her birthday and that we'll get invites next week. Her parents will be home and we'll only be 3 or 4 girls. Can I please go?"

"We'll talk about that later, honey." Mary Reagan promised.

"Come on Mom..."

"You heard your Mother Erin. How about you Daniel? Anything happen at school?"

"Naah school was school."

"I would appreciate better language at the dinner table, son"

"Yes sir." Frank nodded his acceptance of the answer before turning his gaze towards their youngest. "Jamie?"

"It was okay."

"Are you feeling alright honey, you look a little pale."

"I'm fine Mom."

"Maybe you should head to bed a bit earlier, you spent so much time studying last night that you probably didn't sleep enough."

"Okay."

"How did the test go?" Frank asked knowingly.

"No idea, won't know until next week by the earliest."

"Don't you have Mrs. Bloom? She always marks the test in a day or two." Erin chipped in.

"I'm not sure when we get them, but she told us she's been busy the past week so."

"Let's wait and see then." The dinner continued with small talk and a little bickering between the kids. Jamie wasn't in the mood but tried to participate as to not alert their parents that anything was wrong. Once dinner was over with Jamie grabbed his basketball and headed outside. He was tired of Danny's comments and hadn't had time to go outside at all yesterday.

"Are you okay?" The quiet voice of his second oldest brother startled him.

"Depends on who you are going to tell." Jamie spat annoyed.

"I'm just doing my brotherly duty, no need to be so defensive."

"Sorry."

"The test didn't go so well, did it?!"

"Dad will have my hide."

"Autsch" Joe winced in sympathy. "When are you planning on telling him?"

"If it's up to me, never."

"How are you going to do that?"

"That depends on the outcome."

"The outcome of trying to pull the wool over Dad's face is never good little brother."

"Just because none of you guys ever succeded doesn't mean I won't." Jamie stated with false optimism.

"We'll see."

 **A/N: I have been wanting to write this for a long time since I personally have found so few stories of the Reagan kids that I enjoy. I know the ages aren't correct, but I didn't want Jamie totally excluded so he is still the baby of the family, just not by so many years. If you like it please let me know, if you don't, please don't**. **And no worries, I'm still updating my other stories. I wrote a good bit on Just like you chapter 10 yesterday, but fanfiction refused to save it so I lost everything except the first sentence. I'll have to try again today, seems like it was a temporary failure.**


	2. The trouble with Jamie

Jamie stared at the grade in his hnds. He had counted on it being bad, but an F?! He couldn't have done that badly, could he?! Flipping through the test he saw a lot of zeros and gulped. He was dead. Or at least his backside was.

"Jamie."

"Yes ma'am?"

"I want the test signed by one of your parents and brought back to me within two days, okay?!"

"Yes ma'am" Jamie answered with a slight attitude. He knew he had done badly, but she hadn't needed to give him a failing grade!

"If you need any help all you have to do is ask."

"I'm fine."

"Go on then, I'm sure one of your siblings is waiting." Jamie turned and walked out the door without another word.

-Blue Blood and Red Grades-

"You okay?" Joe asked as soon as he saw Jamie.

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking."

"That's never good" Erin teased.

"Shut up!"

"Hey! You don't talk to her like that!" Danny instantly chatistised.

"Sorry" Jamie apologized unsincerely.

"Sincerely you moron."

"Danny. Calm down." Joe intervened. "And Jamie apologize. Erin you too, no need to be so harsh with your jokes."

"I wasn't harsch!"

"Just do it"

"Fine! Jamie I'm sorry."

"Sorry Erin."

"Now what has got you in such a mood?"

"Nothing."

"You know Mom won't take that for an answer."

"Nobody is telling Mom or Dad anything. They'll just overreact."

"It's not like they won't notice, kid."

"Still."

"Did you get into trouble or something?!

"None of your business."

"The golden boy did!" Danny teased enjoying the moment fully.

"You are lucky Dad's not home yet." Turns out Erin was wrong though. Their Dad had had a meeting cancelled last minute so he had decided to take the rest of the day off. Something they found out when they still arguing spotted the car parked on the driveway.

"If anybody says a peep to Mom and Dad I'll tell them every single thing you've ever tried to hide from them."

"Hard words for somebody in your shoes, are you prepeared for the consequenses that will follow if you go down that route?" Danny asked.

"Oh I'm prepared"

-Blue Blood and Red Grades-

Hiding that something was up wasn't as easy as Jamie thought, not with his Dad home. What was worse was that he knew he would need his Dad's signature on the test but showing him wasn't even plan Y. He'd also need a test completed and graded higher than a B to show his parents. How he was going to succeed with either he had no idea. Especially without his Dad even suspecting something being up.

"Any the wiser?" Joe asked knocking on the door to Jamie's room the same night.

"No."

"I might have an idea, but next time I'm in trouble I expect you to help me, deal?!"

"Deal. What's the plan?"

"Nothing you'll have to worry about. Do you have the test?"

"How did you know?"

"Figured. And since I figured it out you have to be really careful around Mom and Dad. No attitude, no nothing, okay? If this goes south it's not just you who is toast."

"I know." Jamie answered a bit irritated. He felt that Joe was babying him, just like his oldest siblings usually did.

"Cut the attitude Jamie, I'm trying to help you here." Jamie gave his brother an apologetic look and handed him the test.

"F?! Holy cow kid, you really did it."

"Don't I know it." Joe spent some time flipping through the test before speaking up once more:

"Here is what we'll do. You go downstairs and distract Mom with your homework tomorrow afternoon while I sneak into the attic."

"What are you going to do in the attic?"

"You know how Mom saves everything?! I bet she has a whole box of our old tests up there. That part is easy, I'll just find a test that matches yours. Then comes the hard part: forging Dad's signature."

"How are you going to do that? You know as well as me that they have all inkpencils in Dad's study for that exact reason."

"As long as I can find something eith Dad's signature on it, I'll just ask one of the guys to lend me one."

"Are you sure about this Joe?" Jamie asked, although it sounded like a good plan.

"I might need your help some other time, and the plan is basicly failproof as long as you keep Mom distracted."

"Thanks Joe! You are the best big brother ever!"

"Good to hear squirt" Joe laughed. "Remind me of that the next time you get mad at me for any reason."

-Blue Blood and Red Grades-

The next day the plan was set into motion. Jamie had managed to keep his cool last night and as far as he knew his parents didn't suspect a thing. School had been his biggest challenge. He had told his teacher his Dad hadn't been home until late last night and that his Mom had wanted to show it to him and let him sign it. She had bought it but Jamie had kept to himself as much as possible the whole day. He had played during the breaks but kept his head down and done his work wihtout his usual interest, hoping his teacher would feel his anger from where he sat in the front row. His siblings still tried to figure out what was up, but Danny had gotten past the point of simple curiosity and was now entering his irritated mode. Especially since their Dad had scolded him about attitude the night before. Jamie still somehow made it home without too much trouble and went straight to his room to change clothes before walking downstairs to his Mom and asking for help with his homework, exactly like planned. Erin stayed in the kitchen as well, never missing a chance to correct Jamie. Danny on the other hand only stayed as long as his snack lasted, then headed outside to play with friends.

"I just dont understand it, can you explain one more time?" Jamie pleaded.

"Of course sweetheart." An hour later though Mary Reagan started to loose her patience. If Jamie truly was struggling she wouldn't have, but she felt it was stalling on his part and not lack of understanding for the material. "Jamie we've been through this at least five times and you knew the basics last year, what has gotten into you?!"

"Just one more time Mom, please. I can't rember how to do it properly."

"If this is you desperate way of gaining my attention Jamison there is far easier ways to do it"

"It's not Mom! Honest!"

"This is the last time."

"Okay. I'm sure I'll get it." Mary took a deep breath and started to once again explain it when there was a loud bang upstairs.

"What in the world?! Jamie stay down here."

 **A/N: Sorry this was so short, the next chapter will be longer, but this was the most logical place to end the chapter for a while. Hope you still liked it!**


	3. Top Students and sneaky moves

"Joe! What in the world were you doing up there?! You know the attic is off limits!" Jamie winced as his mother's voice carried downstairs. "Besides you scared at least a few years off my life! I thought you were a burglar!"

"Sorry Mom."

"This time you are off the hook but hear me well young man: the attic is off limits. Those stairs aren't safe and you are old enough to be trusted to do as you are told."

"Yes ma'am. Sorry Ma."

"Go on with you, I need to get back to your brother so I can get dinner on the table before your Dad gets home." Jamie turned back to his homework a he heard his mother descend the staircase. The problem was solved quickly since Jamie had understood it all along. "I take it you heard all of that." Mary stated once she re-entered the kitchen. Jamie nodded silently. "Let's take another look at that problem."

"I think I got it in the end."

"You don't have to flee from me Jamie, I'm not mad at you." His mother said softly.

"I just got it Mom, I'm not running from you, honest."

"Okay then baby." Jamie grimaced at being called baby, but rushed upstairs; eager to see what Joe had found.

 **-Blue blood and Red grades-**

"Did you find it?"

"I did."

"And it looks okay?!"

"It's perfect Jamie, don't worry."

"I can't help it!"

"It's my butt too you know."

"I know." Jamie took a deep calming breath. "So what's the plan?"

"For starters; I'll take my old test to school tomorrow and have Wyatt copy Dad's signature onto your test, because I'm assuming you have it at school. You weren't stupid enough to bring it home again, were you?!"

"No! Of course not, Joe! Mom still checks my backpack every day, I would have been toast long before Dad comes home. I only had it yesterday because my teacher watched us put them into our backpacks. It was pure luck that I managed to sneak it upstairs yesterday before she saw it."

"I had to ask. I'll follow you to your classroom tomorrow morning to get your test and have Wyatt do his job during lunch hour. You'll get your test back when I pick you up after school."

"Okay. But what do we do about the test I'll have to show Mom and Dad eventually?"

"That's where my old test comes into play; I have study hour tomorrow, I can easily ask Mr. Green if I can use one of the computers for an assignment." Jamie still didn't get it. "I'll copy my old test onto Word, print it out, have you fill in the correct answers and then have Cindy pretend to be your teacher and grade it. Easy peasy."

"Cindy, huh?" Jamie asked, a smile spreading over his face. He had known for months now that his older brother liked Cynthia Morgan as more than a friend, but Joe had shut him down every time he tried to ask about it.

"It's me who is doing you a favour kid, not the other way around so stop with your assumptions about me and Cindy, we are only friends."

"I didn't exactly make it up. The whole school is buzzing about you two." Joe's face said it all.

"Dad can't know!"

"Of course not. He wouldn't approve and you'd be in trouble."

"No he wouldn't" Joe sighed. A thought suddenly occurred to Jamie.

"You've been meeting Cindy whenever you have gotten permission to go over to Wyatt's house, haven't you?!" Jamie asked excitedly.

"No!...maybe. But you can't tell anybody, not even Danny."

"Like I would tell him or Erin anything."

"That's a bit harsh Jamie, don't you think?! They are your siblings."

"Siblings I never get along with! They are both trying to boss me around all the time."

"Don't you think part of it is because they want what's best for you?" Jamie shrugged. "Think about it, kid. I know Danny can come down pretty hard on you, but he really cares. And Erin is only trying to get you to be the best you can be. She sees potential and can't help nagging on you to become the best you can be."

"So I should just let them harass me?!" Joe sighed.

"Maybe I'm not the best at explaining this, maybe you should talk to Dad. Especially if you feel like Danny is taking it a step too far."

"Maybe." Jamie shrugged; not sure he liked the idea. "That's the plan then?!"

"Yes. that's the plan."

 **-Blue Blood and red grades-**

"Jamison, stay a minute please."

"But I have to go to Music class." Jamie protested.

"It will only take a minute and I'll explain to Mr. Crawley why you were late." Jamie grimaced, music class was his favourite class because of their teacher. Daniel Crawley, or Danny for short was noting like the Danny Jamie shared his last name with, or at least in Jamie's eyes he wasn't. Mr. Crawley was a barely 25-year-old teacher who unlike all before him let the kids actually play the instruments that they were surrounded by in music class. He trusted them to be careful and if they weren't, they simply couldn't participate for the rest of the class. He didn't make it a huge deal and he understood that accidents were bound to happen with 20 eager kids.

"Okay…"

"You didn't return your Math test today."

"Dad is away on business and Mom wants me to show it to him as well." Jamie was surprised at how easily the lie rolled of his lips.

"When will he be back?"

"Tomorrow, I think. It might be late thought, but I'll return it signed on Friday at the latest." Jamie promised.

"Okay. I want it in my hand by the end of Friday or I'll be forced to call your parents."

"That won't be needed ma'am."

"I sure hope so Jamison."

 **-Blue Bloods and red grades-**

"Did you do it yet?" Jamie asked nervously the second he spotted his brother in the hallway after school.

"Sshhh! Not here." Joe dragged Jamie by the arm to an empty classroom at the end of the hall. "Your test is in my locker. It's better that you get it tomorrow morning. Don't worry, it looks just like Dad's signature."

"Joe, how did you know that Wyatt is so good at faking Dad's signature?"

"I've seen him do it for others."

"And yourself?" Jamie asked curiously.

"I'm not going to admit anything."

"Do you have the test I need to fill out?"

"Yeah, about that, how would you feel about calling home and asking Mom if you can stay with me and Wyatt for a while and practice basketball?"

"Why?"

"So you can take the test genius. Cindy promised to give you a hand and coach you through it. She wants to become a teacher you know, and you might actually learn something so you know the material if Dad happens to ask you any questions."

"Oh. I'll call her." After a quick call to their Mom to get her permission, the boys headed towards the gym where Wyatt and Cindy were waiting for them. Cindy had long, blonde, wavy hair and would have looked like a typical cheerleader to Jamie if not for the genuine smile she sent his way when she saw him walking next to Joe. And she didn't dress like a cheerleader either, Jamie noted when he got closer. Cindy was dressed in a pale blue skirt that stopped just above her knees and a white, sleeveless top. She had a denim jacket draped over her arm and wore white tennis shoes to match with her outfit. Nothing like what the cheerleaders tended to wear.

"Hi Jamie, hi Joe." Cindy greeted.

"Reagan and Reagan." Wyatt smiled. "Are you ready for the challenge Joe?"

"Jamie and I will hang out on the bleachers. It's okay Joe, go play before Wyatt does something stupid to get rid of his excess energy."

"Okay then. Are you okay with that Jamie?"

"I'm not five, Joe! I don't need you to babysit me."

"Good. And remember who is helping who kiddo."

"Sorry Joe."

"It's okay, Cindy has what you need."

"Come on." The pair walked up to the bleachers and got as comfortable as possible on one of the benches. "Joe asked me to simply grade it for you, but I thought it might be a bit more convincing if you actually seemed to know the material too. And I can't grade you higher than a B Jamie."

"Why not? Because I made an F?"

"Partly, but it's not the way you think. If you make A's on all the rest of your exams and an A on this one as well, your parents are going to know something is wrong if your report card shows a low B as your midterm grade."

"Oh, I didn't think about that. Thanks."

"It's okay. Do you have your book with you?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Now look at the first question, do you know the answer to it?" An hour later Jamie did not only have a completed test, but he also felt like he truly understood the material.

"You'll make a really good teacher one day."

"Thankyou. If you ever need help in a subject ask Joe to ask me. I'll be happy to help you if you need it."

"I don't usually struggle this much, but this year seems harder somehow."

"You have a new teacher this year, right?"

"Yeah, but Erin had her as well and not only survived but thrived. We are barely a quarter into the school year and I'm struggling in almost every subject."

"Not every teaching technic works for everybody Jamie so don't feel stupid. You and Erin are very different, it only makes sense that you don't learn in the same way."

"My Dad won't think so if I bring home low grades."

"I'm sure the Commissioner will understand if you tell him you are struggling. And if you would like some help you can always propose to your dad to have me teach you a few hours a week so you don't get stuck just anybody."

"I'll think about it."

"I know it's not easy asking for help Jamie, but we all need help at some point in our lives, so there is no need to feel ashamed for needing some extra help."

"Thankyou for helping me."

"You are very welcome, Jamie."

 **A/N: I am back with this one to stay! I had some trouble getting this chapter to make sense, but I believe I finally succeeded. If you want me to write more Blue Bloods stories in the future let me know! And feel free to reach out to mee with any story ideas you have!**


	4. Smoking evidence

**A/N: I'm so sorry you guys. I know I told you I would publish this a week ago, but I lost my notebook with my started chapter and didn't find it until yesterday when I already had rewritten the whole thing. The writing wouldn't normally have taken this long, but I fought with the constant sense of deja-vu and wondering if I already had used what will happen next in another one of my stories…anyway, I'm sorry and here is the next chapter:**

"Did you get your test back yet?" Erin asked at the dinner table to Jamie's annoyance.

"Get a life Erin."

"Jamison. That was uncalled for." Their mother scolded lightly. "I happen to be very curios as well."

"Sorry, but it's my life Mom, why does she have to butt in all the time?"

"Erin, please keep your curiosity a little better detained in the future. Jamison, apologize like you mean it."

"Yes mom." Erin answered, before turning glaring eyes at Jamie. "I'm waiting."

"I'm sorry."

"Look Jamie we all know you are the golden boy, you can't do anything wrong, so why make it into such a big deal?!" Danny asked exasperated.

"I'm not hungry anymore." Jamie pushed his chair back and headed out the kitchen door to the backyard without any further comment.

"Jamison!" He heard his Mom call out behind him, but at the moment he didn't care. Jamie jogged to the end of the backyard and for a moment entertained the idea of jumping over the fence, but quickly dismissed the idea. Chances were his Mom wasn't angry yet but she would be livid if he left without saying anything. Not to mention his Dad who would express his displeasure in a more hands on way. Jamie had barely hid behind one of his Mom's overgrown bushes when he felt the stupid tears run down his face. Danny's comment had mainly stung because he was trying so hard but seemed to constantly be failing lately. That wasn't the only reason though. The trying week of lying and hiding stuff from his parents was slowly wearing Jamie down along with keeping up the façade of everything being okay, on the outside. Jamie had no idea how long he had been out there when he heard the dreaded footsteps close in on him.

"Jamie?" Jamie sighed.

"Over here."

"Your Mom told me what happened."

"I overreacted. I know."

"If you know that, then why are you still out here?" Frank asked and sat down next to his son.

"I needed to think some, I guess."

"I talked to Danny as well, he told me what he said and I can't really figure out why it prompted such a big reaction in you."

Jamie shrugged.

"I think you know why, don't you?"

"It's stupid."

"I doubt that."

"It's just…"

"Dad! Come quick, Mom slipped and can't get up." Joe shouted from the patio.

"I'm coming!" Jamie followed his Dad back into the house but quietly slipped away to his room after realizing that even if his Mom needed help to get up from the floor, it wasn't more than a sprained ankle.

 **-Blue Blood and red grades-**

"Are you okay?" Joe asked, closing Jamie's door behind him.

"Not really sure." Jamie answered honestly.

"Did you give Mom your test yet?"

"Not yet."

"You should probably head downstairs with it and get the apology over with as well, before Dad has to come looking for you."

"Why can't advice sound like that when it comes from Danny's or Erin's mouth?! Everything they say sounds like they are trying to boss me around. Like Danny at the table, saying I don't have the right to my feelings."

"He didn't exactly…"

"And Erin." Jamie interrupted. "Her butting into my life constantly."

"You need to talk to them Jamie, or Dad. If you get Dad on your side they will have to back off."

"Danny won't."

"Daniel doesn't know what his comments are doing to you. He doesn't understand Jamie."

"I'll think about it."

"Go give Mom your test now. It might brighten her day a bit. And apologize at the same time. You know Dad expects you to do so."

"Okay." Jamie grabbed his "test" from the backpack with a sigh and tentatively headed downstairs. He found his parents talking with low voices in the den.

"Hi baby." His mother greeted when she spotted him. "What is that?"

"The test."

"So you did get it back today." Jamie nodded silently without moving from his spot. Frank sighed and beckoned him forward with his hand.

"May I see?" Jamie hesitated a second before giving it to his Dad. "Good work, son." He passed it onto his wife before reaching out and sitting Jamie on his lap.

"I'm too old Dad."

"Age has nothing to do with what my lap space can handle."

"Oh Jamie, why did you get upset over this?" His Mom asked. "It may not be what you hoped for but it's still a B."

"A low B." Jamie corrected.

"Looking for punishment?"

"No." Jamie had a hard time looking his Dad in the eyes. "I'm just saying."

"Are you sure there is nothing on your heart, son?"

"I'm sure, but I do need my test signed."

"I agree with your Mom" Frank said as he reached for the pen his wife gave him. "It was a pretty big reaction to a little teasing when your score was good. I would have understood if it was a low C or D, but that reaction for a B."

"I've been under a lot of pressure this week. I guess it all boiled up."

"Has Danny been giving you grief?" Frank asked while signing the test.

"Nothing more than usually." Jamie said with a half-hearted shrug.

"And Erin?"

"Same old. I can never do anything to please miss Perfect." Frank sighed.

"I'll talk with them about cutting down on the teasing."

"Thanks. I think I'll head to bed."

"Sounds like a good idea, but I believe you have something to tell your Mom first."

"I'm sorry for storming off."

"It's okay Baby. We'll be up to say good night after a while."

 **-Blue Blood and Red Grades-**

"We need to get rid of the evidence." Joe explained, when Jamie asked him what in the world he was doing. His older brother was currently trying to get the paper shredder in their Dad's office to work while their Mom was out grocery shopping, Danny at football practice and Erin at a friend's house.

"Oh. I don't know why she didn't keep it. She usually does."

"Maybe she suspects something and wants you to get caught red handed." Joe proposed. "Has Dad ever taught you how to use this thing?"

"No, I thought you said you knew how to use it."

"I thought so, on to plan B then."

"What's plan B?"

"Matches."

"No." Jamie backed away with his test. "No, no and no. Dad would kill us."

"Dad won't know."

"Where would you even find them? You know Dad hides them somewhere."

"I know where they are hidden."

"It's too risky Joe."

"I'm not about to get caught Jamie. Nobody will be home for another hour at least." Jamie hesitated.

"Okay then. Where do you plan to burn it?"

"In the backyard of course. The fireplace is too risky."

"But what if it spreads?"

"It won't. It rained yesterday as you might remember. The ground is too wet, it will be small and contained."

"Where are the matches?"

"Let me get them, the less you know the better."

"I'm not going to tell anybody."

"No, but if the off-chance that we get caught I can always tell Dad that I didn't tell you." Jamie pouted. "Meet me in the backyard."

Five minutes later Joe joined Jamie in the back corner of the backyard, the matchbox in his hands.

"Where are we going to do this?" Jamie asked nervously.

"Over there, at the edge of mom's flowerbeds."

"But what if her flowers catch fire by mistake? Mom would murder us."

"They won't. Stop worrying. As soon as your test is destroyed Mom and Dad will never be any wiser." Joe took out a match and tried to light it, but fumbled and dropped the box into the still wet grass. "Shit!"

"Is it still okay?"

"Yeah, just a little wet." Joe carefully tried to wipe off the box with his shirt.

"Be careful."

"I am." After fumbling once more Joe gently told him: "Maybe it would be better if you waited inside. You are making me nervous."

"It's my test Joe."

"And if you want it gone before Dad gets home, you'll wait inside. You can still watch from your window."

"Okay." Jamie turned to resigned trudge inside.

 **-Blue Blood and Red Grades-**

Jamie ended up watching his test go up in smoke from his window, Joe turning his way and giving him a thumbs up and a big grin when there was nothing but ashes left.

"It's really gone?" Jamie asked excitedly when Joe came back upstairs.

"Yeah." Joe grinned. "Now do me a favour and do better on your next exam. I was half expecting Dad to come outside yelling the whole time."

"I will."

"And if you feel like you need the help, Cindy wasn't kidding you know."

"I'll think about it." Jamie promised. "I'll better do my homework now."

"Would you like some help?" Jamie really wanted to accept the offer, but partly he felt like his brother had already done so much for him that it wouldn't be fair to ask more of him, and partly he didn't want Danny or Erin to start teasing him.

"Do you know when our dear siblings will be home?"

"Not for half an hour. Come on, I'll help you with whatever you need the most help with." Jamie smiled at his brother and quickly grabbed his science homework before following Joe to his room.

"I'm sorry Jamie, the rest I'm not sure of" Joe admitted 20 minutes later. The pair had gotten the first ten questions done quickly, but the last 10 proved too complicated even for Joe. "You saw my old science exam. It was way easier than yours. But I'll text Cindy and ask, maybe she knows the answers." Right then Jamie heard a car pull up outside and glanced out through the window.

"Danny's home. I'm going back to my room. Thanks for the help Joe."

"No problem. I'll tell you when she answers, okay?"

"Okay." Jamie rushed back to his room and closed the door. 10 out of 15 wasn't that bad he told himself. But if Cindy could help him with the rest, maybe he could get his grade back up. He just didn't know how to approach his parents about his struggles without giving away exactly how much he had been struggling and why they hadn't known. He had struggled since the beginning of the year and to ask them if Cindy could tutor him now, would no doubt raise suspicions. His Dad wasn't the police commissioner for no reason.

A/N: I was thinking about continuing but this seems like a good place to end this chapter. Don't worry, there will be more.


End file.
